1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for tablets, lozenges, candies or other small items. More particularly, the invention relates to tablet dispenser with an opening that controls the rate at which tablets are dispensed and that automatically seals the dispenser when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers for individual tablets or candies are well known. Such dispensers generally include a removable screw top, a peelable seal, a slidable cover, or a snap-fit cap or opening. Once these closures are opened, the items within containers having such closures may be freely poured from the container. Containers for tablets or candies exist that include closures that control the rate at which tablets are dispensed from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,337 discloses a tablet dispenser with a built-in mechanism for dispensing one tablet at a time. The feeding and dispensing mechanism of the tablet dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,337 takes up a substantial portion of the space within the dispenser so as to leave less storage space for the items to be dispensed. In addition, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,337 can be used for items of just one size, so as to require a separate design and structure for each different size item to be dispensed. Finally, the dispensing mechanism of the tablet dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,337 is so completely integrated with the overall container that there is little flexibility to change the shape and size of the container without also requiring a complete redesign of the dispensing mechanism, with the consequent retooling of the molds used to produce the dispensing mechanism.
There is a need for a tablet or candy dispenser having a closure that seals a tablet container and also facilitates the controlled discharge of tablets from the container. There is a further need for a dispenser having a closure that can be hand actuated to dispense items wherein the position of the closure can be readily sensed by the hand that is actuating the dispenser. There is a further need for a flexible tablet dispenser that is capable of dispensing items of a variety of sizes and that can be readily incorporated into dispensers with a variety of shapes and storage capacities. Finally, there is a need for a dispenser having a dispensing closure that can be economically produced and can be readily connected to the container portion of the dispenser.